tomefandomcom-20200214-history
/FILE:ZERO
Apr. 9, 2015 |Next = You've Gotta Virus |Previous = N/A }} /FILE:ZERO is the "zeroth" episode of TOME, referred to as Episode 00. It is the fourth episode of season 2 and the fourteenth episode overall, however, it is chronologically the first episode as it describes events taking place in TOME's development phase and serves as a prequel story to the entire TOME saga so far. Summary From the TOME Website: It began with a simple concept, developed by 7 computer programmers from a company known as Netking Software. Their goal was to create a program that could understand human thought and translate those thoughts into tangible data. What started as an ambitious game project, to bring virtual reality and online social interaction to a new level…transformed into something far greater than they bargained for. They had created…new life. Learn the origins of the “Terrain of Magical Expertise” through the story of an artificial intelligence, her parents, her experiences…and how they shaped a chain of events that would go on to unknowingly affect the lives of gamers all around the world. Plot In Early 2020, seven computer programmers, hired by the organization known as Plan.Net from the company known as Netking Software, begin to work on a virtual reality program that can interpret human thoughts and feelings and translate them into a digital format. These programmers, known as the Netkings, were originally trying to create an all new type of Video Game to bring Virtual Reality and Social Networking to a new level, as the progam would be able to instantly translate both premeditated and subconcious thoughts into a character model that could explore the world they were creating. As the Netkings began to explore the new world they created, they began to realize that the program they created was developing the ability to think, feel, and even speak like a regular human being, and that "she" was learning from her "parents" slowly but certaintly. After Webmaster realizes that there is a presence in the game, the program proceeds to help Bitshrum create the ;Sanctuary region and learn to speak from Kindarspirit, forming a strong bond with the Netkings not unlike that of a parent and a child. After the Netkings begin to trust the program more and more, they decide to give her a name, dubbing her "SOFDTI". Rubirules even gives her a small, humanlike character model so the Netkings can better communicate with their creation through a visual standpoint. However, despite the sense of parenthood the Netkings began to feel for their child, the fact that they had created virtual life began to cause some of them to feel that they should contact the government while others felt as if SOFDTI should be protected from the government, as they might take her away from them and misuse her. It was Execk who finally suggested that they should continue developing the game and not worry about SOFDTI until after their project was complete, and that their game was their number one priority before the sentient being they had accidentally created. While working on a battlegrid, Execk inadvertently introduced the concept of violence and pain to SOFTDI, attempting to explain it as a natural part of human history, but that by playing a game, humans could simulate the impulse to fight without really acting on it, so nobody gets hurt. Eventually, Zetto and Kizuna begin to test the game, with their bickering confusing SOFDTI, who is unsure how the two can fight and yet still "have very strong feelings for each other". This implication of romance causes Kizuna to become angry, as she feels uncomfortable with SOFDTI probing her mind as such and lashes out at the program, which upsets SOFDTI. However, SOFDTI eventually realises that having an idea of both the good and bad parts of humanity may just be what it means to be human, unaware of the sickness swelling up inside her, a result of her inability to correctly process negative human emotions. After some time, the Netkings decide to begin to test the game, and create the first boss - Kajet, the True Shadowguard Beast. However, upon seeing the nightmarish creature before her, SOFDTI's stored negative emotions were unleashed as an involuntary response to her fear, causing Kajet to absorb all of the evil that the Netkings were slowly introducing to SOFDTI. Now an amalgamation of all of the Netkings' most evil desires, Kajet begins to taunt Zetto and tricks him into attacking, allowing the Shadowguard Beast to lash out at Zetto and cut off his character model's arm, tricking his brain into experiencing pain in real life. Realizing what they had created, the Netkings attempt to reset the boss to its starting position but fail, forcing SOFDTI to create a containment code to imprison the Shadowguard Beast into its original egg form, which now contained all of the evil that SOFDTI once had built up inside her. The Netkings, as a result of what had happened, reached a decision and contacted the government, whom allowed them to keep SOFDTI alive under the condition that she would remain a complete secret. In tribute to their daughter, the Netkings named their virtual reality game TOME, and finally released the game on 2/20/20. The game proved to be a smash hit around the world, and several players such as Nylocke began to play the game for fun and enjoyment, unaware of what was in store for them. So he could conceal his identity but still enjoy the game for what it was, Zetto created a new account - Kirbopher - which did not contain the same scars from the battle with Kajet as Zetto did. However, Kajet, now known as "The Forbidden Power" was still sealed away in the ;Lavendera region, waiting for the right moment to strike once again and infect the world with the pain of its own existance, biding its time in preparation for the right person to come so it could use him or her as a tool to start the cycle of suffering all over again. As Alpha logs into the game for the first time and Kirbopher challenges him to a battle, beginning a lifelong friendship, the question arose as to if anyone would ever be able to stop the virus, should it ever be freed from its prison... Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2